The present invention relates generally to drums and the mounting of drum heads. More particularly, this invention pertains to a quick release tensioning apparatus and method for changing drum heads.
FIG. 1 of the drawings shows a side schematic view of a standard prior art fixed drum lug assembly 10 for installing a drum head 14. The drum head 14, including the connected head base 16, is placed over the drum shell 12 and the drum rim 18 is set in place on the head base 16. A tensioning rod 20 is guided through a hole in the drum rim 18 and screwed into the rod connector 22 in the drum lug 24. The drum lug 24 is connected to the drum shell 12 by rim bolts 26. The tensioning rod 20 is then tightened according to the amount of tension desired on the drum head 14. FIG. 2 of the drawings shows a top view of a standard prior art drum rim 18 defining holes 28 for accepting the tensioning rods 20.
Several United States Patents have been directed towards drum head connecting assemblies. These include: U.S. Design Pat. No. D310,538, issued to Yanagisawa on Sep. 11, 1990; U.S. Design Pat. No. D353,612 issued to Yanagisawa, on Dec. 20, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,442, issued to Minor on Apr. 22, 1986; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,163, issued to Hsieh on Sep. 15, 1987. Each of these patents is briefly outlined in the following discussion and is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D310,538 issued to Yanagisawa on Sep. 11, 1990, describes a xe2x80x9cBass Drum Lug Casing.xe2x80x9d This design patent shows the decorative molding of a bass drum lug casing for accepting a tension rod and mounting to the side of a drum shell.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 353,612 issued to Yanagisawa on Dec. 20, 1994, describes a xe2x80x9cTom Tom and Bass Drum Lug Casing.xe2x80x9d This patent is also directed toward the decorative design of a stationary casing for accepting a tension rod for holding a drum head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,442 issued to Minor on Apr. 22, 1986, discloses a xe2x80x9cDrum Latch Assembly.xe2x80x9d This application is directed towards an anchor assembly rigidly affixed to the drum shell. A power lock grip is pivotally connected by a lever to allow for clamping paws to be disengaged from a drum rim for quick changing of the drumhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,163 issued to Hsieh on Sep. 15, 1987, describes a xe2x80x9cDrum Head Lug Assembly.xe2x80x9d This application describes the use of a fastener utilizing a lug and a tension rod with a receiver nut in a kidney shaped pocket slot connected with a dowel. The kidney shaped pivot slot allows for the lug assembly to be engaged and disengaged while requiring less turns of the tension rod in order to remove a drumhead. The reduced number of turns of the tension rod is accomplished by utilizing the kidney shaped slot on the fastener.
These patents fail to maximize the advantage to be obtained from a movable drum lug assembly. What is needed then is an improved drum lug tensioning assembly.
The present invention is directed towards a tension rod positioning assembly and method for installing, replacing, and clamping a drum head between a drum rim and a drum shell using a tensioning rod.
The tension rod positioning assembly includes a base plate adapted to be mounted to the drum shell, which includes a slide arm slidably mounted to the base plate and adapted to accept the tensioning rod, and an arm positioning assembly adapted to move the slide arm.
A further improvement is found in the drum hoop, which includes a circular drum rim defining a pass-through opening and an elongated slot.
Improved methods are taught for using the tensioning rod positioning assembly including a method for installing a drum head and a method for removing the drum head.
A still further improvement utilizes a tensioning pin to lock the slide arm in position in either a retracted or extended position.
A method for removing the drum head from a drum is taught which includes providing a drum head mounted between a drum rim and a drum shell on the drum, the drum head tensioned by a drum lug assembly with a drum lug handle connected to a slide arm adapted to slide substantially parallel to the drum shell, the slide arm receiving a tensioning rod with a tensioning rod head; releasing the drum lug handle to move the slide arm towards the drum head to relieve tension on the tensioning rod; moving the drum rim away from the drum shell to allow access to the drum head; and lifting the drum head from the drum shell. Also taught is a corresponding method for installing a drum head. Detailed descriptions of these apparatus and methods are further described herein.